User talk:Mahareth
Location of Mantid Creatures Where exactly did you see Mantid Darkwing and Mantid Glitterfang in Sunqua Vale? I have uncovered every inch of the Vale only to find: Mantid Drone, Mantid Monitor, Mantid Drone Hatchling, and a Queen] during a skills quests. --Gares Redstorm 11:15, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Saw them in the temple, but the don't always spawn. New Boss Again with the suprising information regarding Mantids, Yunlai Death Keeper. I am curious to know where this boss is located at in the Vale? Usually when I find a new boss or new enemy, I note the skills they use, take a screen with the name under him. This would help a lot with the curious people and those who strive to make sure correct information is inputting on GuildWiki. Doing a great job though, finding new stuff is always a great thing. --Gares Redstorm 08:15, 11 May 2006 (CDT) I added a note on te page on where he spawns and how to know if he will spawn. Had to leave to a meeting when he came, but I'll try to get that info next :) --Zen Aku 09:43, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Added a page with more info on Yunlai Deathkeeper. I also got a pic uploaded with his exact location, but sinds I'm new to this I don't know where or how to add it. Mayby you could do it :). The name of the uploaded image is: Location_Yunlai_Deathkeeper.JPG --Zen Aku 11:27, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Cool, I'm a bit of a bestiary freak. Keep up the good work and welcome to the Wiki. I'll add the location pic to the article. --Gares Redstorm 11:39, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Lol, I'm a list freak :) I even made a list about the percentage towards the survivor title which I'm trying to get with my assassin Zen Aku Mayair. Adding the exact amount of exp needed for each lvl aswell (got it up right to lvl 17. Zen Aku died shortly after reaching lvl 16.) Wonder if I'll ever be a survivor? *sigh* --Zen Aku 11:48, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)